Para nada convencional
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Recopilatorio de viñetas que tienen como pareja principal a Theodore y Luna. Regalo para Keziah Arkham
1. El reportaje

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Es un regalo para Keziah Arkham. ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), Keziah!

* * *

 **El reportaje**

* * *

Tal vez se deba a que Theo nunca antes le ha dado importancia lo que hagan las demás personas mientras a él no le afecten de una manera u otra, o que la diversidad de historias le ha asegurado que es mejor que no se junte con un chica que anda viendo criaturas que ni siquiera figuran en los libros o que se pone pendientes de rábanos y Theo no sabe qué otros rarísimos artilugios que ella encuentra por ahí.

Además, por curiosidad, una vez ha leído _El Quisquilloso_ y no va a negar con que es un periódico que no sirve para nada más que para reírse de las locuras que publica su padre para «informar» de las nuevas noticias que han acontecido en el mundo mágico, que no son otra cosa que mentiras con burradas incluidas cada medio párrafo.

Sin embargo, ahora se ha corrido el rumor de una entrevista que ha dado el Niño Que Vivió para revelar la verdad de lo que ha ocurrido en la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En lo personal, a Theo no puede importarle menos lo que haga o deje de hacer Harry Potter. No lo odia, no encuentra un motivo para hacerlo que no se inmiscuya la clásica rivalidad entre serpientes y leones; Theo necesita una razón personal para llegar a odiar a una persona.

Por muy egocéntrica que sea o que busque la atención con sus acciones, cada año y de una manera más peligrosa que la anterior.

El interés no le hubiese aparecido de no ser porque se ha enterado, gracias a la cotilla que está hecha Pansy, que justamente se ha publicado en _El Quisquilloso_ y que ahora hay ejemplares clandestinos pululando por cada rincón del colegio; Theo se pregunta por qué ella corre tal riesgo. No es una leona, no le corresponde a ella hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Llámenlo convencional, un poco prejuicioso tal vez, no obstante Theo no le encuentra mucho sentido a adoptar las cualidades de otras casas que no sean para la que han sido sorteados.

En una de sus visitas a la biblioteca del colegio, Theo se encuentra con la muchacha en cuestión. Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y vistiendo unos excéntricos lentes. Lovegood está escribiendo una redacción o eso asume. Theo decide que es momento para acercársele. La reputación de Lovegood no es la mejor, de ninguna manera, pero eso no la hace el tipo de gente que se deba evitar por completo.

Theo también ha visto que ella no parece tener ningún amigo. Theo no cuenta como tales a la compañía de Potter, Granger y Weasley, el de su curso y la única mujer de esa familia.

—¿Te vas a sentir conmigo? —Lovegood le pregunta mirándolo a través de esos lentes. Theo asiente—. Qué bien. Por cierto, ¿sabes que tienes torposoplos alrededor de ti?

—Hasta ahora no —responde. Theo no planea preguntarle qué son, seguro que no lo entenderá y él tiene un propósito ya definido—. ¿Por qué has publicado el reportaje de Potter en el periódico de tu padre?

Lovegood parece un poco sorprendida unos segundos.

—Harry es lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo. Le ayudaré si se me da la oportunidad.

Theo no sabe si es la sonrisa de Lovegood o el tono con el que lo ha dicho, pero aparece una ligera sensación en él. Una que hace que se ponga... incómodo.


	2. El día de la batalla

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **El día de la batalla**

* * *

Theo se queda un par de segundos buscándola con la mirada, después que la profesora McGonagall ha ordenado que todos los de Slytherin deben retirarse de la batalla que está a punto de comenzar. Él no entiende por qué el alumnado se arriesga de esa manera tan irresponsable, luchando a sabiendas que puede ser el último día que estén con sus familias y, lo que es peor, con poca experiencia en un duelo.

¿Es que pretenden que los asesinen de buenas a primeras?

A pesar de su forma de pensar, no puede evitar preocuparse por Luna. Él sabe que ella se va a quedar a defender el castillo, aun si eso le cuesta la vida; Theo trata de no tragar en seco cuando se imagina el cuerpo sin vida de Luna, depositado en alguna parte del inmenso castillo que una vez ha sido el segundo hogar de Theo. En el momento en que camina hacia la salida, la busca entre los estudiantes que han decidido combatir.

No la ve por ninguna parte.

—Buscando a Lovegood.

El comentario de Daphne sorprende a Theo. Él sabe que ella está al tanto de su enamoramiento por la excéntrica bruja pero, por diversas razones, jamás ha podido contarle a Luna la verdad.

No tiene nada qué ver con algún dilema moral de «quiero mantenerte segura alejándome de ti» ni nada que eso; sino que apenas se han visto en Hogwarts, sin contar el encuentro casual en la biblioteca de hace dos años, por lo tanto la lógica dicta que no se puede sentir amor por alguien con quien ni has convivido lo necesario.

—No sé si debo quedarme —dice Theo una vez que ha estado cerca de su amiga—. Sé que Luna lo hará ¿pero yo?

—Se valiente por una vez en tu vida. —Daphne se para enfrente de Theo mientras varios estudiantes más siguen alejándose del gran comedor, adoptando una pose de completa seriedad—. No vaya a ser que te arrepientas por haberte ido dejándola a merced de esos mortífagos.

Daphne continúa sin encontrarle el atractivo a una bruja que se viste como una lunática. No obstante, si Theo ha decidido amar a una muchacha así ha debido de ser por una razón.

Daphne desconoce lo que estar enamorada, ignora lo que es hacer locuras para velar por el bienestar de esa persona tan especial; aunque eso no le impide dar un par de consejos en base a las experiencias que ha pasado Tracey este año desde que ha desarrollado un interés romántico en Finnigan. Gracias a su mejor amiga, está segura de lo que tiene que hacer Theo.

—Me voy a quedar —informa Theo volteándose y regresando por donde ha venido.

Daphne lo observa desapareciendo entre la multitud de magos y brujas; minutos después, sonríe.

Lo que tenga que pasar en la batalla, que pase. Al menos, Theo estará ahí para asegurarse que Luna vea el final de esta guerra.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños, Luna

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Luna**

* * *

Theo ha estado más callado de lo normal y todo se ha debido a que no sabe qué tiene que darle a su novia por su cumpleaños. En general, las chicas suelen contentarse con un ramo de flores, una caja de chocolates o un simple paseo por los lugares donde más les gusta estar; sin embargo, Luna es una chica fuera de lo normal.

Como normalmente usa esos pendientes de rábanos, la elección de una joya queda por completo descartada. A Luna también le fascinan las criaturas mágicas no obstante, sí tiene que haber una objeción, sólo le interesan aquellas que o no han sido reconocidas o a rajatabla no existen. Por lo tanto, un libro sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tampoco puede ser.

Theo mira a través de la ventada de la habitación que está en su mansión, pensando y rechazando aquellas cosas que no son para una chica como Luna Lovegood. Theo se pregunta por qué ha tenido que tener una novia tan compleja y de gustos tan diversos. Theo siente un fuerte deseo de estrellas su almohada en contra de su cara, en señal de frustración, al final decide no hacerlo porque eso no va a servir de nada.

—No te desesperes innecesariamente —le dice Daphne apareciéndose en el lugar. Theo alza una ceja, no protesta ante la clara invasión de su privacidad—. Lovegood será extravagante pero sigue siendo una chica —aconseja.

—¿Y eso en que tiene que ayudarme? —pregunta Theo— Sé que mi novia _es_ una chica, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes Daphne.

—Para lo inteligente que eres, a veces llegas a ser tan denso. —Daphne bufa sonoramente—. Al menos ten la dignidad de llegar a su fiesta, será fatal si te ausentas sólo porque no sabes que darle.

Theo se calla todo lo que quiere decirle, lo cual no es nada lindo.

Cuando el día del cumpleaños ha llegado, Theo se presenta en la casa de los Lovegood con más nervios de los que muestra. No es la primera vez que ve a Xenophilius, de quien él ha prometido cuidarse en beneficio de su cordura. En la celebración no se encuentran los amigos de Luna aún, quizá se deba a que él ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Bueno, da igual, sea cuando sea no cambiará que es el peor novio de mundo. ¿Cómo no va a conocer los gustos de Luna? Está seguro que si la situación fuese a la inversa, Luna va a saber qué obsequiarle. Ese pensamiento hace que Theo se sienta peor que antes.

—¡Theo! ¡Me sorprende que vinieras! —saluda Luna acercándose a él— Pensé no llegarías como has estado evadiéndome estos tres días —dice acordándose de esos instante.

Luna le resta importancia: no debe ser tan grave lo que a Theo le moleste para que haya llegado, teniendo en cuenta que la gente en estas situaciones prefiere aislarse hasta saber qué hacer.

Theo se pone incómodo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Luna —la felicita. Luna le da una gran sonrisa, se acerca a él y le da un abrazo. Theo corresponde el gesto— Siento no haberte traído nada —se disculpa.

A una chica normal eso le habría bastado para propinarle una fuerte cachetada o regañarle por lo desconsiderado y blablablá. No obstante se trata de Luna Lovegood, una persona que siempre ve una perspectiva diferente.

—No me importan los regalos, Theo. Estás aquí, eso es lo mejor que puedes darme.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Mi padre dice que los regalos son la nueva conspiración para crear magos tenebrosos y tiene razón.


End file.
